Lembaran Buku Tua
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: 'Dedicated for HTNH' "Nama saya Hinata Van Hyuuga. " ucap wanita... "J-jja..jadi anda seorang VAN HYUUGA?" .WARNING : AU, OOC, LEBAY *maybe*. HAPPY HTNH!
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

0o0

PresenT

0o0

Lembaran Buku Tua

Dedicated for HTNH/ NaruHina's Tragedy Day

0o0

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto

0o0

_**WARNING : OOC, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, GAJE *maybe?***_

_**0o0**_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

00oo*oo00

Dia masih terduduk disana, merenungi masa tuanya di bawah langit senja yang memerah. Laki-laki tua bertubuh ringkih itu memejamkan matanya yang masih menyiratkan keteguhan hati menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bersuarakan gemerisik dedaunan yang menguning, siap jatuh dari dahan tempatnya tumbuh. Teras rumah ini seakan menjadi teman sore harinya, dimana tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya bercengkrama, dan hanya ada album foto tua yang dipangkunya. Raut wajahnya begitu damai, meskipun telah berumur lebih dari setengah abad, masih saja menyiratkan rona ketegasan yang pasti dimiliki oleh setiap anggota militer yang tidak menampakkan bahwa waktu akan menguranginya. Guaratan-guratan di kedua pipinya menandakan bahwa usianya yang telah lanjut.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menujunya dengan nampan yang berisi seteko teh dan juga biskuit, melakukan aktivitas yang setiap sorenya selalu ku lakukan. Menemani istirahat sorenya. Entah kali ini dia akan bercerita tentang apa, apakah itu perang, kisah persahabatannya dengan anggota militer lain, konspirasi militer, dan entah apa lagi. Tapi satu yang pasti, setiap dari ceritanya selalu menarik perhatianku. Seperti sore di bulan agustus ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Isaribi, tidak tahukah kau berapa lama Opa kesayanganmu ini harus menunggu teh manis buatanmu itu." ucapnya begitu aku telah meletakkan nampan itu ke atas meja. Aku tersenyum menjawab perkataannya itu sembari menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir porselen miliknya. Setelahnya, aku menarik kursi yang ada di sisi lain meja teras yang bertaplak putih itu, duduk dan kemudian menanti dia menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Opa akan cerita apa lagi saat ini? Konspirasi? Pengkhianatan? Para bangsawan yang super berkelas?" tanyaku beruntun sesaat setelah dia menyesap sedikit dari teh manis yang kubuat tadi.

"Isaribi, Isaribi... Kau itu seperti senapan beruntun saja. Bertanya tanpa henti dan tak sabaran," ujarnya, meletakkan cangkir yang masih berisi itu ke ke piringnya. Dan aku masih menantikannya, "kau mau cerita yang seperti apa kali ini?"

"Cerita yang berbeda dari yang pernah Opa ceritakan!" jawabku penuh semangat. Memang, kakek tua ini selalu saja membuatku bersemangat dan penasaran akan cerita-ceritanya.

Dia terkekeh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap menerawang ke arah matahari yang hampir saja terbenam. Kuyakin saat itu dia pasti sedang mengacak-acak memori dalam otaknya guna mendapatkan sepenggal sejarah hidup yang dapat ia keluarkan dalam bentuk kata-kata. Terpampang jelas bagaimana mata yang biru dan rabun itu menerawang dibalik kacamata bulatnya, lalu kemudian secercah senyuman datang yang menandakan bahwa ada kotak sejarah yang telah ia temukan untuk dibuka di dalam otaknya.

"Cerita ini akan jauh berbeda dari yang pernah kau bayangkan, . Tidak hanya senjata dan perang, tapi juga tentang cinta..."

Aku tertegun mendengarkan ucapannya, mataku kembali menelusuri jejak-jejak perang yang terpatri di wajahnya. Aku tak pernah mengira sebelumnya, bahwa akan ada seraut kehilangan dan kerinduan di dalamnya. Seakan tersembunyi dari setiap pandangan mata, yang tercampur menjadi satu dan tak kentara. Bagaikan debu-debu tipis yang menempel di kaca.

Dan dia pun mulai bercerita...

00oo*oo00

November, 1945

Suara-suara tembakan terdengar membelah angkasa, prajurit-prajurit berseragam hijau hitam berlarian kesana kemari sambil menenteng senjata laras panjang dengan tanaman-tanaman yang menghiasi helm besi mereka. Membuat kamuflase yang tak terlihat di dalam hutan belantara yang mencekam dalam gelap malam. Suara tank dan teriakan-teriakan menambah riuhnya suasana malam yang seharusnya tenang, yang kini menjadi begitu menakutkan dengan kilatan-kilatan sinar peluru yang ditembakkan dari selongsongnya.

"Cepat, blok sayap timur! Mereka lengah di sana!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut coklat dan diikat keatas, dan tak lama kemudian lebih dari selusin prajurit telah bergegas menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjukkan dengan cepat dan masih dalam posisi yang siap siaga. Derap-derap langkah bersepatu laras terhenti dan kembali lagi merunduk dan meletuskan kembali peluru perang. Tak hanya itu, lemparan-lemparan granat pun turut ambil bagian, yang terkadang meleset dan malah meledakkan tanah yang di kenainya.

Telah banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat bertempur bagi mereka yang berseteru. Malah, hal itu menambah panasnya darah mereka untuk membantai satu sama lain. Pertarungan malam itu sebenarnya tak imbang, dimana salah satu dari mereka memiliki teknologi yang lebih maju dibanding dengan satu lainnya. Tapi, semangat dari mereka yang mempertahankan tanah air membuat mereka untuk pantang menyerah.

Pasukan Konohagakure, telah berhasil melumpuhkan satu tank milik Otogakure. Tinggal dua lagi dan mereka akan memenangkan pertarungan di tengah hutan ini. Begitu juga pasukan darat milik Oto, telah berhasil mereka patahkan setengahnya. Mereka hampir berimbang, prajurit Belanda hampir habis dan pasukan Konoha masih bertahan lebih dari separuhnya.

DHUAARRR!

Satu lemparan bom granat berhasil mengenai tank pasukan milik Belanda yang kemudian disambut dengan tumpahnya peluru-peluru dari senjata-senjata mereka. Mereka menyerang membabi buta, tidak ada lagi rasa takut yang menyelimuti hati parajurit Konoha karena kemenangan tinggal sedikit lagi mereka raih.

Jendral Van Hyuuga, pemimpin pertempuran saat itu menyadari bahwa keadaan meeka benar-benar terjepit, Pasukan dan senjata mereka 89 % telah rusak. Mau tak mau tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain menarik mundur pasukan miliknya kalau tidak mau menderita lebih parah. Dan pada akhirnya, pasukannya benar-benar ia tarik mundur. Meninggalkan hutan yang tadinya penuh dengan suara letusan itu, dan membiarkan sorak-sorai dari pasukan Konoha membahana di daerah yang berkayu tinggi dan basah itu.

"HIYAAA! MERDEKA!" terdengar teriakan serak dari salah satu prajurit Konoha yang langsung bersambut dengan teriakan –teriakan lainnya.

"BERANTAS OTO DARI BUMI PERTIWI!"

"YEAHAAAA! KIBARKAN SEMANGAT BERJUANG KITA!"

Mereka sontak bergembira, namun kewaspadaan mereka tetap berada dalam tingkat siaga. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Belanda dan juga sekutunya akan datang berbalik menyerang mereka. Rasa bangga itu terus datang ke dalam sanubari mereka, menyusupi relung-relung yang berisikan amarah dan dendam terhadap penjajah. Kemerdekaan telah mereka raih, agustus 45 adalah buktinya. Dan, mereka tidak akan membiarkan kebebasan yang telah banyak menelan korban itu hilang hanya karena dirampas kembali oleh orang-orang pencekik leher nan congkak itu.

Pertempuran mereka malam itu adalah sebagai tindak lanjut dari pemberontakan yang telah dilakukan pihak Konoha. Karena, sangat tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau dijajah di negara sendiri bukan?. Hal itu terjadi karena ultimatum yang diberikan oleh pemerintah Oto tidak dipedulikan oleh rakyat Konoha. Ultimatum yang berisi agar warga Konoha menyerahkan persenjataan yang telah mereka lucuti dari negara Iwa yang telah kalah dalam peperangan lima negara. Dan pada akhirnya, hal ini berhasil memicu pertemuran yang terjadi tadi.

"Pasukan, saatnya kita kembali!" seru pria yang berkuncir tadi yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin mereka, terlihat jelas karena ada sedikit perbedaan dari atribut yang dia kenakan. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu berjalan duluan meinggalkan lokasi pertempuran, disusul arak-arakan pasukan dibelakangnya, bersamaan menaiki truk yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke markas besar mereka di daerah Konoha Barat Daya.

00oo*oo00

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, beriringan dengan kilat dan guruh yang menyambar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, keadaan di ibukota Konoha sangatlah lenggang diwaktu-waktu yang seperti itu. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada sebuah kediaman milik pemerintah Oto yang tampak sibuk oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang didalamnya serta beberapa kereta kuda yang berada di bagian depan rumah tanpa teras itu. Dari dalam rumah, tampak dua orang laki-laki yang memakai jubah hitam dan topi panjang keluar dari ruangan rumah itu bersama dengan seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun tidur putih panjang. Laki-laki yang berambut hitam panjang dan bertubuh tegap itu menuliskan beberapa resep obat pada wanita itu. dari tanda tangannya bisa di ketahui bahwa dia adalah dokter kenamaan dari Oto yang bernama Orochimaru. Wanita itu mengangguk beberapa kali, seolah-olah mengerti akan apa yang disampaikan oleh salah seorang laki-laki tadi, sementara laki-laki yang satunya, yang berambut putih keabu-abuan dan berkuncir berlarian menembus hujan yang deras itu menuju salah satu kereta kuda dengan membawa sebuah tas yang terlihat seperti tempat peralatan dokter.

Wanita itu mengangguk sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki berjubah itu memohon pamit dan menuju kereta kuda yang menantinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa kereta kuda itu telah menjauh, wanita itu segera menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, wanita bergaun tidur tadi memasuki sebuah kamar tidur dimana beberapa orang berkumpul di dalamnya. Seorang wanita separuh baya yang berperawakan seperti orang Konoha asli—terlihat dari raut wajah oriental dan juga kilitnya yang sawo matang— dengan memakai kebaya dan kain sarung. Sementara itu ada seorang wanita yang berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna indigo, berkulit putih, tampak sedikit lebih muda dari wanita yang satunya dan juga sedang mengenakan gaun tidur. Selain itu, ada juga seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang tubuh kiri bagian atasnya diperban sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa kelambu itu. wajahnya pucat, namun walaupun demikian aura dirinya ternyata mampu mengintimidasi semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"Seharusnya Ottou-san tidak terjun langsung di pertempuran itu!" seru wanita yang berambut panjang indigo itu. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengisyaratkan satu-satunya orang Konoha yang ada diruangan itu untuk keluar. Hanya menyisakan dia, Ottou-san, dan Okaa-sannya.

"Hinata.. Hinata... untuk apa Ottou-sanmu ini mesti takut dengan orang-orang pribumi hah?" tanya pria itu membalas anaknya tadi. Aksen Oto mulai hilang dari mulutnya. Hal itu menandakan bahwa ia telah lama menjejakkan kakinya di negeri yang berlambangkan daun itu. Berbeda dengan anak istrinya yang baru saja datang dari negeri bunyi itu, yang datang memenuhi ajakannya untuk tinggal di Konoha sampai masa kerjanya habis.

"Tapi Ottou-san, apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar. Ottou-san baru saja sembuh dari sakit Ottou-san beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan tak seharusnya papa turun ke medan perang." sahut wanita yang lebih tua itu kepada suaminya. "apa lagi dengan tingkah laku Ottou-san yang keras kepala ini. Tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Sudahlah, sebenaranya siapa yang harus dipatuhi di rumah ini?" tanya pria itu yang ditujukan pada dua wanita yang tmapak menghakiminya itu, "lagi pula, Ottou-san masih punya urusan denganmu Hinata."

"Apa itu, Ottou-san?"

"Minggu depan kamu temani Ottou-san, ke hotel Grand Konoha. Kita datang ke acara yang diadakan oleh letnan Sasuke de Uchiha, dia baru saja naik jabatan menjadi Letnan Jendral dan kita di undang ke pestanya." Jawab pria yang dipanggil papa itu dengan mantap.

"Tidak bisa Okaa-san saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Pria itu sedikit mengerling pada istrinya sebelum menatap anaknya kembali. "Okaa-sanmu ada urusan. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnyakan kamu bersosialisasi dengan bangsawan-bangsawan yang ada disini?" ucap ayah gadis itu. Sebenarnya, pria itu telah memiliki rencana sendiri untuk mengajak anak satu-satunya itu. sedangakan, si anak sendiri hanya dapat memasrahkan hatinya. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai datang ke pesta-pesta seperti itu, dia tidak suka bertemu dengan bangsawan-bangsawan sesamanya. Bukan karena apa, dia itu sedikit introvert dengan kehidupan disekitarnya.

"Yah, terserah Ottou-san saja." Jawabnya pasrah sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju kamarnya. Terlihat dibibir pria berambut panjang itu, terukir senyum tipis penuh kepuasan. Meskipun sisa-sisa kekesalannya terhadap prajurit Konoha yang membantainya tadi masih terlihat memenuhi raut wajahnya.

00oo*oo00

~00~

To Be Continued

0o0

AUTHOR'S SIDE

0o0

HUWAAAA! OHAYOU..KONNICHIWA..KONBANWA MINNA-SAAANNN!

HAI-HAI! Saia datang lagi membawa sebuah fanfict..

Wkwkwk...

Terus, mengenai cerita didalam fict ini.. ini tuh sebenarnya hasil dari cerpen ku, yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan prajurit-prajurit Bandung melawan NICA. Intinya, ini adalah fict tentang sejarah.. wakakakak..

Wufft, saia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bin seluas-luasnya karena telah berani mem'preteli' sejarah negara kita tercinta Indonesia, (saia jangan digebukin ya?). Gomen minna-san! Habis, kalau mau buat fict baru susah lagi, jadi langsung saja saia 'permak' sedikit cerpen saia itu.. dan jadilah.. fict gaje ini.

Sebenarnya sih, saia mau langsung nyosor aja. Pake latar belakang Indonesia, Cuma pasti ngak 'ngeh' bangetkan pas liat penampilan Naruto yang bule abis? Jadi ya udah.. main sikat aja! Hantam konoha, wkwkwkw...

Jujur saja, saia sempat menggila gara-gara HTNH! Jujur, udah ada lebih dari lima scene angst melayang di atas kepala, tapi ditak ada satu pun yang kena, apa ini karena saia gak bakat bikin tragedy/angst ya?

Wah, makin ngawur saia ini. Osh! Minna-san review yak! Aku butuh dukungan moral *jyah, alasan..*

REVIEW

REVIEW

DAN SELAMAT HTNH!

HIKZ...HIKZ.. HIKZ...

Narsiez dikit gak papa yaphz?

**...NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**

**Ever after...**

*gak suka? Bakar gunung.. wkwkwk just kidding ^_^*


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyme A. Black

00oooo00

PresenT

00oooo00

Lembaran Buku Tua

00oooo00

Dedicated for HTNH/ NaruHina's Tragedy Day

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto

_**WARNING : OOC, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE,MISSTYPO, GAJE *maybe?***_

00oooo00

_Hope you enjoy it!_

00oooo00

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

00oooo00

Mendung akhir-akhir ini selalu menyelimuti Desa Konoha. Hari-hari yang biasanya cerah itu, selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu saja diguyur hujan. Setiap hari, orang-orang berlalu lalang menggunakan mantel, payung ataupun kereta kuda untuk melindungi mereka agar tidak terkena rintik-rintik air yang dingin selama diperjalanan.

Jalan-jalan pun tampak lenggang, hanya ada beberapa rakyat jelata yang berjalan di tengah mendung serta gerombolan-gerombolan petani yang sedang membawa hasil panen mereka menuju gudang penyimpanan di salah satu sudut kota. Biasanya para petani itu datang dengan beramai-ramai sambil memboyong hasil pertanian mereka, tapi hal itu sedikit berubah. Selain karena hujan hasil panen mereka menjadi sedikit menurun, belum lagi dengan makin maraknya pertempuran yang sering terjadi dimana-mana dan dadakan. Mau tidak mau, petani-petani ini harus mengungsi dulu, belum lagi jembatan-jembatan penghubung antar desa serta kota yang rusak dan hanyut karena hujan deras belakangan ini.

Terlihat, salah satu rumah di jalan yang dilalui petani-petani itu tampak ramai. Beberapa orang berseragam prajurit berpatroli di sekitar rumah itu sambil menenteng senapan laras ganda. Belum lagi terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari dalam rumah, membaur menjadi satu dengan guruh yang sesekali terdengar dari angkasa.

Di hari yang mendung di bulan november itu berkumpul prajurit Pejuang Konoha disalah satu rumah pemimpin mereka. Hari itu juga adalah hari pertemuan mereka setelah melakukan pertempuran di tengah hutan seminggu yang lalu, dan pertemuan mereka kali ini adalah untuk membahas aksi penyerbuan yang akan mereka lakukan lagi.

Di dalam rumah yang tidak seberapa luas itu berkumpul puluhan prajurit berseragam militer yang sama, hijau kecoklatan. Jarak umur dari mereka semuapun berkisar antara 20-30, atau bahkan bisa saja lebih.

"Rusaknya jembatan penghubung desa pastilah karena perbuatan OTO! Hal itu sudah jelas titik pangkalnya!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka yang bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Perkataannya tadi mampu menimbulkan beberapa seruan dari bagian belakang yang duduk berdesakan. Suasana pertemuan yang sedari tadi sudah dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan pembakar semangat, kini bertambah lagi dengan lemparan caci maki yang di tujukan pada negara yang pernah menjajah mereka itu.

"MEREKA ITU PERUSAK!" seru yang lainnya lagi, yang berambut bob klimis. Sesaat keadaan dirumah itu tampak tidak terkendali, beberapa orang yang masih bisa berkepala dingin berusaha untuk menghentikan teriakan-teriakan itu dengan memukul-mukul meja. Namun yang ada hal itu malah menambah ramai suasana yang mendung sore itu.

DORRR!

Letusan peluru kaliber pendek itu ternyata mampu mendiamkan suasana pertemuan yang semakin ricuh. Sebagian besar langung menutup mulut dan diam, sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya menggerutu dengan suara pelan. Pria dengan brewok yang bernama Azuma Sarutobi itu kembali memasukkan pistolnya kedalam sarungannya, pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu sedikit merasa kesal atas tingkah prajurit-prajuritnya yang diluar kendali itu. sebagai komandan pasukan darat, seharusnya dia mampu memimpin pertemuan itu dengan baik.

"Pertemuan kita kali ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali rasa lelah bila seandainya kita terus-terusan bertindak seperti ini." Ucap seseorang yang tadi meletuskan satu peluru senjata, pandangannya menyapu semua yang hadir sore itu. Mereka menunduk. Tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata sampai lima menit berlalu.

"Tapi rusaknya jembatan penghubung desa karena pasti dilewati alat-alat berat. Dan sekarang, akibatnya petani-petani kita kesulitan untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka karena jembatannya rusak." Ujar yang bertato segitiga tadi, dan kali ini tidak ada teriakan yang mengiringinya.

"Hal itu tidak bisa menentukan bahwa Oto pelakunya. Bisa saja jembatan itu kurang kokoh dan akhirnya hanyut karena hujan deras," kata salah seorang diantara mereka, yang duduk di sisi kanan yang menembakkan peluru tadi. Sebagian dari mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda setuju terhadap ucapan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "sebaiknya kita memusatkan perhatian kita pada apa yang akan kita lakukan."

"Dari beberapa informasi yang saya kumpulkan, tanggal dua puluh empat nanti akan diadakan perjamuan makan di hotel Grand Konoha. Akan banyak petinggi-petinggi militer Oto yang hadir disana. Jadi, kita bisa melakukan penyerbuan saat itu." ucap laki-laki pirang itu.

"Jadi, pada tanggal dua puluh lima nanti, kita akan menyerang daerah pabrik kopi, Hotel Violet of Konoha, dan juga Hotel Grand Konoha. Sebaiknya, kalian melakukan persiapan dan pelatihan sebaik mungkin." Ucap Azuma sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Menandakan bahwa pertemuan mereka telah usai. Setelahnya, orang-orang bergerombolan keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu dengan wajah puas. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan membantai habis penjajah itu dari tanah air mereka.

"Shikamaru... Naruto.." panggil Azuma ketika sudah tidak ada orang lagi diruangan itu. hanya menyisakan dia, seorang Pria berkuncir, dan pemuda pirang yang tadi memberikan informasi padanya.

"Siap Komandan!" sahut mereka sambil menegakkan badan mereka. Azuma tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah itu. Mengepulkan asap putih dari celah bibir dan hidungnya.

"Shikamaru.. aku ingin kau lagi yang memimpin penyerbuan ini. Dan kau Naruto," katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu, "aku tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan lagi.."

"Siap! Laksanakan!" ucap dua orang pemuda itu sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang tadinya penuh dengan hiruk pikuk itu.

00oooo00

Wanita berambut indigo itu melangkah turun dari jep hitam ayahnya. Lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan yang tampak berdiri megah dihadapannya dengan menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Wanita berdarah Oto itu memakai gaun pesta berwarna ungu muda dengan banyak renda di lengan dan dibagian leher yang berkerah tinggi itu, dengan bagian pinggang kebawah yang megar. Sang ayah sendiri memakai pakaian kebesarannya, pakaian militer berwarna biru tua dengan atribut pangkat dan penghargaan militer yang menghiasi dadanya, berpadu dengan sepatu hitam pantofel dan juga tongkat pendek khas eropa yang berwarna hitam dan bercincin perak.

Telah banyak tamu undangan yang datang, terbukti dengan banyaknya jep-jep mewah yang berjejer di depan hotel megah itu. Yang diundang dalam acara itu antara lain adalah pemimpin angkatan militer, komisaris besar, dan juga bangsawan-bangsawan Oto. Banyak bangsawan-bangsawan wanita Oto yang berpakaian kurang lebih sama dengan Hinata, memakai gaun megar mewah, cantik, anggun, dan bahkan tak sedikit diantaranya yang bagian atasnya lebih terbuka, dan menampakkan kulit putih mulus mereka dan belahan yang dada yang terlalu terlihat.

Mereka langsung disambut dengan ramah ketika memasuki bagian _ballroom_ hotel. Ruangan itu tampaknya tak cukup luas untuk menampung banyaknya orang kulit putih yang datang siang itu. setiap orang di ruangan itu saling menyapa dan bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tak lama berselang, yang menyelenggarakan acara siang itu datang menghampiri Hinata dan ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Komisaris Jendral Oto.

"Terima kasih telah mau datang ke perjamuan saya siang ini, Tuan Van Hyuuga, Nona Hinata." sapa seseorang kepada mereka berdua. Sapaan dari yang punya jamuan itu langsung mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari Tuan Van Hyuuga.

"Kami juga senang sekali anda mau mengundang kami, Tuan Uchiha."

"Hmm, sungguh kehormatan besarlah bagi saya anda berdua datang kemari..." balas Pria yang bermata onyx dan berparas tampan itu, "terutama anda, Nona Hinata.." sambungnya sambil meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan mengecupnya. Mencoba mempesona di mata nona Hyuuga, namun sayang.. gagal.

Dan percakapan-percakapan itu terus berlanjut, menambah riuh ramai suasana pesta pesta, entah itu percakapan tentang keadaan Konoha yang tidak kondusif saat ini ,kekuasaan, perang, gelar atau bahkan hubungan antar bangsawan dalam bentuk pernikahan.

Suara-suara tawa kian ramai, belum lagi cekikikan-cekikikan dari para gadis bangsawan yang tebar pesona kesana kemari. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat bahagia, bercengkrama dengan sesama mereka yang sederajat membuat mereka semakin percaya diri. Belum lagi sebagian dari mereka yang terus-terusan berlomba untuk menggumbar kekayaan mereka, mencoba untuk menjadi yang paling teratas di lingkunganya waktu terus berjala, Jamuan makan siang telah datang, memberikan kepuasaan bagi yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

Jendral Van Hyuuga dan Hinata duduk semeja dengan Letnan Sasuke de Uchiha dan juga pembesar militer lainnya, wajah mereka sangat sumringah menerima jamuan makan dari orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di pemerintahan Hi-Oto, mereka saling bersulang anggur dan tertawa bersama merayakan rencana yang mereka anggap brilian. Rencana untuk membuat para pejuang Konoha tunduk kepada kekuasaan Hi-Oto.

Namun, mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengintai mereka diluar sana...

Beberapa orang Konoha terlihat sedang mengamati halaman hotel yang berpenjagaan ketat itu. Disetiap sudut hotel itu dijaga oleh beberapa orang prajurit Oto, belum lagi mereka yang berjaga di dekat pintu dan di dalam ruangan. Seketika orang-orang Konoha tadi bergegas dari halaman hotel itu menuju suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari hotel yang mereka intai tadi, salah seorang di antara mereka dapat dikenal sebagai prajurit Konohagakure yang sewaktu pertemuan dulu paling banyak berontak.

Si tato merah itu langsung memberikan kode tanda aman pada teman-temannya yang berada disekitar tempat itu. Dan, lebih dari tiga pasukan militer yang beranggotakan pemuda-pemuda itu sekonyong-konyong datang dengan membawa senapan, granat, dan obor menuju halaman depan Hotel Grand Konoha. Dari kejauhan sudah terdengar arak-arakan mereka yang terdiri dari ratusan orang itu. Halaman hotel yang tadinya lenggang itu, kini penuh dengan ribut-ribut suara yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencaci maki dan hujatan yang ditujukan pada bangsawan Oto yang ada di dalam ruangan hotel.

Pertahanan dalam posisi siaga satu. Orang-orang Oto yang berjaga tak mengira bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan serangan di siang bolong. Sebagian dari mereka ciut nyalinya melihat ratusan pemuda Konoha yang semangatnya menghujat mereka.

"SERANGGG!"

Dan dengan satu teriakan itu, peluru-peluru saling ditembakkan yang berdesing memekakkan telinga. Baku tembak tidak terhindarkan dan obor saling dilemparkan pasukan Konohagakure datang menyongsong pertempuran siang itu. Membalas semua letusan peluru di tubuh tanah air dengan senjata yang telah mereka lucuti dari musuh mereka sebelumnya.

Sementara itu api telah merembes di sisi kiri gedung hotel, orang-orang didalam hotel berlarian kesana kemari berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dari hujanan peluru. Asap hitam dan juga api yang makin membesar menambah panasnya aksi teror siang itu.

Naruto yang merupakan salah satu dari prajurit Konohagakure, terus mengarahkan bidikan senapannya ke orang-orang yang berlarian dari dalam gedung. Terus membidik dan menembak. Alih-alih salah, tembakan yang dia luncurkan selalu mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Tak salah bila dia dijuluki 'sang penembak jitu' oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya. Dan ketika dia hendak menembak salah satu petinggi Hi-Oto, matanya tertumbuk pada siluet wanita yang tampak terhuyung ditengah-tengah kobaran api yang semakin besar. Bayangan itu tertatih dan hampir jatuh ditengah-tengah kobaran api yang semakin panas dan besar.

Dan semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaan...

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto saat itu, dengan cepat ia melempar senapannya dan berlari menuju wanita itu, tanpa mempedulikan peluru yang bisa saja mengenainya dan juga teriakan teman-teman seperjuangannya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah ada disamping wanita itu, dan membawanya berlari dari lahapan si jago merah. Keterkejutan menghampiri wanita itu, dikiranya prajurit Hi-Oto yang datang menolongnya. Namun, ternyata malah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang datang menghampirinya.

Kontak mata diantara mereka hanya sekilas saja terjadi, akan tetapi menimbulkan perasaan yang mendalam pada dua orang yang berbeda itu. Ketika warna biru mata pemuda itu bertemu dengan warna perak keabu-abuan wanita itu detik berikutnya, mereka telah berlari sejauh mungkin dari api yang terus menjalar.

Dengan spontan, rasa bersalah muncul di sanubari Naruto. Dia merasa bodoh akan tindakannya yang memang bodoh itu. Dia, dengan seenaknya meninggalkan pertempuran yang tengah berkobar dibelakangnya hanya untuk menolong bangsawan Oto yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Namun, sesuatu yang berbeda merayapi hati Naruto ketika mereka saling beradu pandangan tadi. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya, rasa yang berbeda dari yang selama ini pernah ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih,karena telah menyelamatkan saya tuan..." Ucap wanita itu ketika mereka telah selesai menyelamatkan diri dengan berlari sejauh 500 meter lebih tanpa henti. Hartanto masih mengatur nafasnya, begitu pula dengan gadis Oto itu, Berlari ratusan meter mungkin merupakan pengalaman baru bagi si gadis. Naruto meneliti wajah wanita itu baik-baik, mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya rela meninggalkan medan tempur hanya untuk menolongnya.

Paras wanita itu masih tetap cantik, meskipun asap telah mengotori sebagian wajahnya. Dandanannya sedikit berantakan dan rambutnya pun begitu. Namun, seperti yang dinilai Naruto tadi, wanita itu tetap cantik. Belum lagi ketika mata abu-abu keperakan yang menghujamkan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu. Gaun ungu muda gadis itu sedikit terbakar dan kotor oleh asap dan debu.

"Naruto ... ya sama-sama"

Sumpah mati! Bila si tato merah alias Kiba itu melihat hal ini, dengan pasti Naruto akan ditembak mati saat itu juga. Kok bisa ya...

Wanita itu tersenyum, merasa aneh akan hal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Konoha yang ada dihadapannya. Mau tak mau semburat merah nakal datang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Nama saya Hinata Van Hyuuga. " ucap wanita itu dengan logat Otonya yang masih sangat kentara. Rasa bersalah yang membebani hatinya langsung bertambah ketika wanita berparas ayu itu memerkenalkan dirinya.

"J-jja..jadi anda seorang VAN HYUUGA?"

O-Ohh... sepertinya dia akan benar-benar ditembak mati.

...

TO BE CONTINUED

00oooo00

00oooo00

AUTHOR'S SIDE

AYAAAMMM! Hohoho...

Please jangan bunuh saia karena fanfict aneh bin lebay ini yak?

Haduh, kok rasanya... rasanya.. aneh ya?

Hihihi, sudahlah.. biar minna-sama saja yang menilai fanfict ini, huahaha..

Nah, yang suka perhatiin pelajaran disekolah pasti tahu nih, cerita ini diambil dari apa..

Yaphzz.. sejarah Bandung Lautan Api. Haduh, gimana yah kalau para pejuang membaca nih fict? Pasti bakalan dibilang gak jelas, gak jelas nih fict. Haduh... *ngelantur mode : on*

Lagi pula, siapa juga pejuang yang mau baca nih fict. Mana maksa banget lagi, Hindia-Belanda malah nyosor ke Hi-Oto. Ampun dahhh..., malu-maluin banget tapi tetep nekat bin gak tahu malu buat dipublish.

PrenkzZz, maafin yee kalo ada.. sesuatu yang.. yang aneh gitu deh, alias gak masuk akal.

Toh ujung-ujungnya author yang bla-bla-bla ini juga minta satu hal :

Review!

Review ya friends!

SELAMAT HTNH NHL!

Narsiez dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**...NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever after...**_

*gak suka? Ya udah..*


End file.
